Pacific Tag
Skies above the Northeast Pacific The clarity of this cobalt firmament in summer is inviting, capped only on occasion by the filigree of cirrus. Even the sunsets and sunrises seem charmed, the cold air sharpening and intensifying their ruddy displays. Winters bring nastier weather, though sometimes rays of light break through the low-altitude cloud deck, and travelers usually have to practically skim the glacial waves in order see any ocean vessels below. AV-8B Harrier II soars low over the Pacific, clouds of mist slicing through his wingspan. Sometimes orders are fairly simple: Go patrol the pacific ocean. Simple is boring, when you're as good as Slingshot- and when you're as good as Slingshot, you're too good for simple. So, some trick flying comes into play- after all, the best flyer on the roster has to stretch his wings when he can. Pulling up sharply, the Harrier bursts through the low hanging cloud deck, cutting through the cobalt firmament like a knife through butter. F-15E Strike Eagle has wandered from his own patrol to harass Slingshot. He watches the aerial tricks from a distance, then revs his jet engine and tears after him. "You call that a barrel roll?" he shouts, zooming below the harrier and angling /just so/ he can scuff a wingtip. If Slingshot isn't fast enough. Which he may well be! Combat: AV-8B Harrier II compares his Velocity to F-15E Strike Eagle 's Velocity: Success! AV-8B Harrier II breaks right at the last minute, coming around to reposition behind Air Raid. "Oh. No. No, no, no. Come at the King you best not miss, 'Bot!" He fires up his afterburners, attempting to pull ahead of his fellow Aerialbot, passing under him. Combat: AV-8B Harrier II compares his Velocity to F-15E Strike Eagle 's Velocity: Failure F-15E Strike Eagle cackles as he keeps the lead, "C'mon buddy, you gotta' get a little blue flame in those engines!" He slows up and steadily descends in an attempt to corner Slingshot against the ocean. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle compares his Velocity to AV-8B Harrier II 's Velocity: Failure "Oh ok, Air Raid's got jokes, does he?" Slingshot banks from one side to the other, trying to break away from Raid... "Damn son, get offa me!" He makes a last ditch effort to pull away as he starts to eat sea foam... Combat: AV-8B Harrier II compares his Velocity to F-15E Strike Eagle 's Agility: Failure F-15E Strike Eagle wingrocks abruptly, bumping Slingshot right into the froth. "HAHAHAHA!" He accelerates skyward, trailing twin contrails in a fancy helix. "EAT IT LOSER!" Sometimes when you're forced to compete regularly with someone as lame as Air Raid, you can get flustered. And when you get flustered, you forget the cool tricks you can do that he can't. Fortunately for Slingshot, he remembers his whole VTOL thing before he takes a bath. He hovers in place, and slowly starts to climb. "How about instead of a little blue flame, I just lock you in these little blue crosshairs?" Weapon systems engaged, and locking on... Combat: AV-8B Harrier II compares his Accuracy to F-15E Strike Eagle 's Agility: Success! F-15E Strike Eagle is oblivious to the vertical climbing until he feels the white-hot pain of laserfire. "ARGH! You dirty fragger!" he curses, tailfins smoking. "Ugh! You're lucky I'm low on fuel! Watch the skies, Slingsnot, I've got a nic CBU bomb with your name on it!" With a loud huff and a whine of turbines, he takes off, back towards Metroplex. "Running so soon?" Afterburners engage, and Slingshot takes off after Air Raid. "Watch the skies? Pfft, I gotta watch the Throne, Bot!" He does his best to hold his radar lock on Air Raid as he scrambles after him, not firing, just...you know, being a dick. Combat: AV-8B Harrier II compares his Accuracy to F-15E Strike Eagle 's Velocity: Success! <'Autobot'> Slingshot says, "Don't let me scare you off, lil' Raid!" <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Ahhh! Can it!"